


A Mew Mew's Rambles

by apollonslight



Category: Mew Mew Power, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Girls, Multi, Other, Tokyo Mew Mew - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonslight/pseuds/apollonslight
Summary: This is going to be a collection or fic prompts I have made for the characters of Tokyo Mew Mew because I hyperfixate on Tokyo Mew Mew.
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Momomiya Ichigo, Aizawa Seiji/Momomiya Ichigo, Aoyama Masaya/Momomiya Ichigo, Fujiwara Zakuro/Momomiya Ichigo, Midorikawa Lettuce/Momomiya Ichigo, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Momomiya Ichigo/Shirogane Ryou
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction . .** _

This is just going to be a collection of works for ships and prompts I get from various prompt sources! I will credit/link my prompt sources and such as well! I hope you all enjoy!

Ship requests can of course be commented and I'll do my best to provide content for requests!

Thank you for the read!

~ _Apollon_ [ he/him ]


	2. Bruised Strawberry [Seiji/Ichigo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji and Ichigo are competing for a scholarship at the same grad school, seeing as they both qualify despite their age gap. However, as Ichigo is filling a gap left by Aoyama with a secret identity, and Seiji is searching relief from school, they meet at a highway rest stop ready to push their competitive desires aside to provide and receive comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt source: https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/promptsnsfw
> 
> setting: highway rest stop  
> genre: undefined  
> trope: secret identity  
> prompt: grad student rivals competing for the same grant  
> kink: messiness and markers of arousal
> 
> ship: aizawa seiji (25) x ichigo momomiya (22)

**4:15 P.M. . . . Sunny's Gas Lot , XX Highway in Japan**

Aizawa Seiji looked down at the post-it note in his hand. He sat in his car, wiping his sweaty palms off on his jeans. He had decided to dress casually and hide as much as he could. He didn't need to risk people from college seeing him here like this.

Three days prior after a large portion of exams were complete, Seiji had gone onto a... well... sex meet-up sight. He was looking for someone in his area. And had quickly found someone near him who was his type. Six inches shorter than him, a medium sized bust, medium length hair, brown eyes. He had not yet seen a picture of her, but he was supposed to meet her in a few minutes. He looked out to the motel quietly, swallowing hard.

  
Finally, he stepped out of his car, shutting the door and locking it. He wore a baseball cap, a surgical face mask, and dark tinted sunglasses. He shoved his keys down into his pocket, looking around as he waited to see whoever he was supposed to meet with. She had told him. . .

_Come to the motel, ask for a key to Room 114. The desk lady will call me and I'll give permission for you to come_ in.

He followed the instructions, feeling a bit like a dog.

"Ah, could I have a key for Room 114 please?" he asked in a slightly more raspy voice than intended. The elderly woman at the desk looked up at him and raised a brow, "Yes, just give me one moment." she sighed, turning to a phone at her desk. She rung in to someone, asked a few questions and he was handed a silver key on a ring. He bowed his head and turned, wondering through the carpeted, tacky halls as he searched for the room. He stood outside the grey door, the number hanging in cheap gold above a peephole. He put in the key and unlocked it, slowly creaking it open.

"I'm coming in..."

"Go Ahead."

That voice... sounded... too familiar. He entered, shutting the door behind himself. He clicked the lock and hung up his jacket and hat, slowly putting his glasses down and removing the mask. He entered the bedroom area and froze. There, on the cheap far too small bed sat his competitor in school and his sister's friend. Ichigo Momomiya. He had never seen her like this... He had only seen her in her button ups, blouses, skirts, tights, heels, looking mature and put together for the sake of her interviews and presentations in hopes of winning the scholarship instead of him. Yet, here she sat, her red hair let down on her shoulders, her face flushed and in just a tank top and her panties. Her lips were swollen and there was a small hickey on her collarbone. She was... gorgeous. A bruised strawberry... "Welcome in--"

Ichigo froze when she noticed and recognized who she was meeting... "S-SEIJI!?" she cried out, jumping from the bed and clasping a sheet around her form. Seiji swallowed hard, unable to rip his eyes away. "Ah... Momomiya..." he whispered, stepping towards her slowly, her face turned dark red, a hue similar to her hair and poor Seiji only felt more drawn in. He kicked off his shoes on his way to her, slowly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered huskily, Ichigo stood there for a moment, her eyes wide. She gave a slow nod, "Y... Yes... That is what we came here to do after all." she spoke quietly, strangely whispering even though they were completely alone. "Ah... I suppose you're right..." But before anymore exchanges could be carried through, Seiji leaned in quickly capturing her already plump and swollen lips in his own. Seiji placed one hand on the back of Ichigo's neck, the other slowly pulling the sheet away that covered her. They kissed for quite sometime before Ichigo broke it so her lungs could greedily gulp at air, her head slowly tilting backwards. Seiji took the chance to attack her neck in kisses and bites, littering a few hickies here and there. He had many questions but they could all be covered after this... For now, he was consumed by a lust he didn't know he had in him. Of course he had had sex before with a past girlfriend, but this was... more wild. More strange. It felt forbidden which only pushed him to hunger for it more.

He listened to her soft moans and mewls, the lewd noises climbing from Ichigo's throat only served to embarrass her more. Seiji allowed his hands to roam as he allowed his mouth to dot the woman in greedy marks of excitement. Grasping onto her thighs, he lifted her and tossed her onto the bed, taking pleasure in hearing her gasp. He quickly followed her onto the bed, pulling her tank top off as his eyes went to admire her soft breast, her nipples standing erect. He softly groped at them, rolling her soft rosy buds around in his fingers. He leaned in and buried his face between, inhaling the smell of her strawberry and vanilla lotion. His hands then made their way down to her panties, he slowly removed them and allowed his hand to cup her already wet cunt. A sweet and eager moan left Ichigo's lips as she arched, her tiny nails digging into Seiji's arm as she grasped at him.   
  


Her hands quickly went to work at tugging off Seiji's shirt, more moans slipping out as he slowly rubbed at her throbbing clit, allowing her and his own arousal to grow. "Seiji... put it... in already..." Ichigo's weak voice came out, his brown orbs quickly flickered up to her flushed and weak face. He nodded firmly, "Do you have a condom?" he whispered calmly, Ichigo let out a whine but nodded, reaching under a pillow nearby, pulling out a silvery packet. Seiji quickly took it and wormed from his jeans and boxers, putting on the condom impatiently. "I'm putting it in now, Ichigo..." he whispered huskily, the red head gave a small nod. A sweet cry of pleasure slid from Ichigo's lips as Seiji slowly enveloped himself in her walls. She was most definitely not a virgin, but her pussy felt damn good on his cock. He groaned softly and slowly his thrusting began.

His hands roamed her body as he drank up her melodious noises of lust and pleasure. Their noises mingled. Moans, groans, skin slapping against skin, the sheets rustling and the bed creaking. It went on until Seiji felt Ichigo's walls tighten and he gasped, bucking into her. Ichigo made a louder than regular moan, her head throwing backwards as he gasped and felt his own noise of pleasure rolling out as they both reached their orgasms. Seiji pulled out, tossing the condom into the trash as he collapsed down onto the motel bed beside Ichigo, slowly draping an arm around her and pulling her close for a moment. Ichigo sighed softly and turned to face him, curling up into his chest.

"We're not telling Minto about this right?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good..."


End file.
